


Together in the Moonlight

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Beautiful nerd Diana Bishop, Because I have no idea what their characterisation actually is, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I love them so much already, Out of Character, Protective Matthew Clairmont, Regency Romance, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "I would rather be reading,” Diana said.“Would you consider dancing with me?”That made Diana look up to meet Mr Clairmont's gaze. A vampire, one who is essentially a stranger, wanted to dance with her?"-One evening in 1813, Miss Diana Bishop attends a ball with her aunts, and there sees Mr Clairmont, a vampire who saved her once before but whom she'd never had the chance to speak to properly.That evening, they meet and talk and dance...





	Together in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Accurate characterisation?? Who is she??

“Must we go?”

Aunt Sarah sighed as she laced blossom into her hair, and said, “Yes, the whole village is going.”

“And we promised the Piper’s we’d be in attendance,” Aunt Emily added, as she laid a hand upon Diana’s shoulder.

“The whole village?”

In the dressing table mirror, Diana could see her aunts exchanging a heavy glance, and very nearly raised her eyebrows at them both.

“Yes, the Clairmonts will be there too. I am sure.”

Emily nodded with certainty, kissed Sarah’s cheek, and left them. Time was slipping by, the carriage would be ready soon, and then the night will begin.

 

“It is just a dance, dear,” Sarah said, threading her fingers through Diana’s hair, “You may sneak off to the library once you have danced a while. Do try and avoid the Clairmonts though.”

“Aunt, I doubt they’ll seek me out.”

“Well don’t you go looking for them,” Sarah said. “Finish getting ready quickly now, we cannot be late.”

Diana stared into the mirror long after her aunt had left her alone - perhaps if she refused to move she could return to her books instead of attending the ball. She plucked at her necklace, the lace of her gown, clasped her hands in her lap.

“Diana! Come now!”

Just a dance or two, then she could escape.

Diana adjusted her dress, slipped on her satin shoes, and ran after her aunts to the awaiting carriage.

 

The ball was an annual tradition, and it was made bearable by the library the Piper’s had, her aunt’s love of dancing with one another, and the magic threading around them from the spells cast over the grand manor house, comforting her.

It was the home of witches after all.

By the window, Diana rested, watching Sarah and Emily dance with little grace and with much joy. The moon beyond the glass shone half-bright, covered by clouds, and Diana looked upwards as she stood by herself, out into the night.

 

“A full moon.”

A voice cut through the cries of the couples and the crowd, and she turned, heart jumping, as a man stood to her right, clothed in black, in white.

“No, it’s not. Not yet.”

Mr Clairmont tilted his head, and came closer to look up at the night sky.

He hummed, whether in agreement or not Diana wasn’t sure, and then he turned and bowed low to her, saying, “Excuse my manners, Miss Bishop.”

Diana curtseyed, but she didn’t - couldn’t - avert her eyes from Mr Clairmont’s face, rude as it was to stare so brazenly.

She'd never expected to be so close to him again, the mysterious Mr Clairmont, and her thoughts were tangled and knotted already.

“Have you been out riding lately?.”

“I am a perfectly capable rider, Mr Clairmont.”

He smirked at her tone, but made no other effort to respond.

They stood facing one another in silence, though she wasn’t uncomfortable beside him - he would almost be a calming presence, was it not for the way her body was rebelling against her wishes, swaying occasionally towards him. 

 

Their families had interacted only rarely, witches and vampires still not at ease with one another despites the truce which had been settled between them when the Clairmonts had arrived two years ago.

The younger Clairmonts were more frequently sociable, attending balls occasionally and smiling at all whom they met - Mr Whitmore did, at least.

But Diana had seen Mr Clairmont only three times before, and only met him once, yet had heard much about the oldest vampire who lived near them.

At the two balls he had attended where she’d seen him, he’d held himself aloof from the other guests, with no one daring to interrupt his solitude as he drank his wine. They’d made eye contact across the hall once, but she’d been the first to look away, a chill trickling down her spine for the rest of the evening.

They’d spoken once before, only four months ago.

 

She’d been riding to deliver a letter in town, rain pouring down around her, when her horse had become jittery and uncertain, then reared upwards. She’d have fallen hard, had he not caught her.

He had tightened his arms round her, cradling her to his chest, as if shielding her from both the rain and the frightened horse. Then he had set her down, keeping her close as he quieted the horse and took a hold of its reins.

“Miss Bishop, are you hurt?”

“No. Thank you, sir,” she’d said, shaking her head, and Mr Clairmont had released her, moving away from where she stood to put some distance between them.

“You know my name,” she had continued, and he’d stared at her intensely for a moment, making her breath catch in her throat under its weight.

“I know all the creatures in this area. Be careful, Miss Bishop.”

She had been preparing to mount her horse when he’d said that, and she’d turned and said, “Is that a threat, Mr Clairmont?”

“A warning. The rain can make riding harder, after all.”

His half-smirk had made her grit her teeth and as she prepared to ride on, she’d brushed her soaked hair from her face, and said, “Good day, Mr Clairmont.”

“Miss Bishop,” he’d said, bowing his head and beginning to walk away from her, and she’d shaken her head before setting off to post her aunt’s letter.

 

Pulling herself back to the present, Diana blinked and cleared her throat, causing him to look down at her from his considerable height.

“Are you enjoying the ball, Mr Clairmont?”

“I’m not particularly fond of high society, so no unfortunately not.”

His mouth tilted as he spoke, the lines either side of his eyes crinkling before becoming smooth, and Diana’s own mouth curved upwards into a smile, until she saw, walking slowly towards them, Mr Knox. 

Diana frowned as Knox kept moving in their direction, but returned her attention to Mr Clairmont when he observed quietly to her, “Most young women are dancing.” 

He swept his eyes round the hall before they rested upon her once more, and she replied, “I would rather be reading.”

“Would you consider dancing with me?”

 

That made Diana look up to meet his gaze properly. A vampire, one who is essentially a stranger, wanted to dance with her? One she found, though she tried to deny it, quite handsome?

“Mr Whitmore has pleaded me to dance at least once this evening,” he continued, “I wondered if you would do me the honour, Miss Bishop.”

“My aunts commanded I must dance awhile,” Diana said, “We will be doing one another a favour, Mr Clairmont. One dance.”

“One,” he said, holding out his arm for her to take.

 

As he lead her onto the floor, Diana saw her aunts stop chatting to gape at them and Mr Knox glaring as if trying to burn them, as he stood where they’d been conversing seconds before.

What did he want now? 

The thought was a fleeting one though as Mr Clairmont nodded at her and stood opposite her, ready to dance, and Diana had to remind herself to focus so as not to embarrass herself and forget the steps in front of one of the most beautiful people she’d ever met.

 

It was strange. To be dancing with a man, a vampire, when she’d been so reluctant to even attend that evening. He was an enigma to her and she could feel the questions rise within her as they watched each other - how old was he? What had he seen? What books had he read? What had made him approach her?

The music began and Diana swallowed down her questions, and began to dance the steps her mother had first taught her so many years ago.

Mr Clairmont moved with an elegance she almost envied, and his eyes never wavered from her, never sought to look at the people gawking at the two of them. It was like he was drinking her in.

Diana did look though, and the witches and few vampires within the hall stared at them. Her aunts were clearly whispering to one another, and Aunt Emily gave her a quick smile when their eyes met. The humans did not notice a thing unusual in their partnership. 

Peter Knox was still staring at them, and that made her jaw tense and skin itch when she noticed, until Mr Clairmont came close to her again, capturing her senses and magic completely.

 

Too soon, the final note ended and the dance was over, and Clairmont stepped forwards, reaching for her hand.

It was as if she couldn’t resist him, and she lifted her hand upwards. 

She trusted Mr Clairmont, perhaps foolishly, but already she knew she did.

In the centre of the dance hall, he leaned down and kissed her bare wrist, lingering over where her pulse was for a moment too long for formality, to be acceptable.

Diana didn’t breathe until he’d stepped back again, until he’d bowed and walked to the other side of the room.

 

The stares of the creatures around her became heavy all of a sudden, and she couldn’t face her aunts’ little questions. She felt guilty yet was innocent of all crimes. A band closed around her lungs and as panic ebbed and grew within her, the magic in her blood began to sing softly and she had to escape, had to be away from so many burning eyes.

And Diana, clenching her fists, ran to the library.

 

The Piper’s library was beautiful thing - wide bookshelves, wooden panelling, a fire, wide windows letting in the moonlight at the end of he room.

Diana shut the door and leaned against, unfurling her hands to press them against her cheeks, hot under her touch.

There was magic in the air of the library, curling round her as she stepped forwards to run a finger down the spines of the books, some normal, some imbued with spells.

Diana felt calmer already.

How long she was there, she didn't know, plunged into an almost dream surrounded by books and the warmth of the fire, the sounds of the ball quiet and distant. 

 

The click of the door opening made her jolt, the book in her grasp thudding to the floor.

“Yes, wh - ” Diana began to say, but she bit her tongue as Peter Knox closed the door behind him.

“Miss Bishop,” he said coldly, but he didn't bow and she didn't curtsey, instead she straightened her spine and imagined her face becoming stone, her limbs marble. Untouchable. Unbreakable.

“Miss Bishop, I know we are not the best of friends but could you answer me this before I retire for the evening,” he said, tapping his foot, “What did Matthew Clairmont want with you?”

“Want with me?”

Diana pressed her lips together and frowned as Mr Knox nodded - “Why was he conversing and… dancing with you?”

“He was being amiable, Mr Knox, there is no law against it.”

Mr Knox ground his teeth and said, “It does not look good to be so friendly with them.”

“Them?”

“Do not be deliberately dense, Miss Bishop, I know you are an intelligent witch.”

“Mr Knox, I am not in need of your guidance,” Diana said, half-turning towards the window, “If you have nothing further to say, please leave me be.”

“It would… quell some of the gossip around your reputation if you perhaps danced with another,” he said, but she ignored him, her heart beating faster the more he spoke and the closer he moved to her, and she sensed his power beginning to circle her legs.

“I was going to ask you before - come and dance with me, Miss Bishop.”

“I have no cares for my reputation, Mr Knox. Please leave now.”

“Is it wise to reject me? For a vampire?” He said, snarling the final word, his power gathering strength in his anger, and Diana hissed, “Leave me, Mr Knox.”

“No, I will stay with you I think, for you safety of course,” he said, taking another step, and Diana faced him. Her magic, against her will, began rising and swirling within her as he looked at her like prey to be killed.

Again he moved across the room, and Diana felt her hair start to move then whip around her as the air of the library became like wind, pushing back at Mr Knox’s advances.

He didn’t stop, didn’t seem to notice, and her fingertips crackled, and her head pounded - still Knox didn't look away.

 

Diana heaved a breath and pushed at the tide growing inside her chest, pushed it away, clenched her fists - there were people, humans just beyond the library's walls, who couldn’t know about creatures yet, this was dangerous...

Yet as Knox took a step closer, a smile winding itself onto his face as his own power tried to yank her forwards, her own growled and roared and she blinked and he tensed, as if electrified, spine curled back, jaw locked, wind crashing into him.

“Stop!”

But she couldn't and Knox was shaking and she could feel it, and her heart felt like fire and the air around her was too much, too little, and the familiar voice said again, “Stop Miss Bishop! Diana!”

 

A familiar hand touched upon her wrist, and Diana’s legs became weak and she would have slumped to the floor, had her body not been supported by something, which helped set her down gently.

 

The fire dimmed in her chest, and she could breathe again, but she soon tensed as she registered the man - Mr Clairmont - holding her round the waist as he cradled her to him, whilst saying sharply, “Leave now Knox.”

“What right do you have -”

Clairmont growled then, low and deep, and Diana could see his bared teeth and black eyes in her mind, as her face was still buried into his side.

Heavy footsteps, then the library door slammed shut. Quiet fell, apart from her own shuddering breaths that she tried now to calm.

 

“Miss Bishop? Breathe, you’re safe now.”

Another deep breath, and Diana raised herself up, distancing herself from Mr Clairmont as she staggered to her feet, clutching at the bookcases.

He stood too, one arm half held out, as if he would catch her if she fell again. She was sure he would now as he stood gazing at her in the soft firelight and moonlight, concern etched around his eyes. How things had change in just one evening...

“I don’t know what that...” - Diana smoothed down her dress, adjusted the blossom in her hair, - “I… thank you, Mr Clairmont. But how did you know I… needed assistance?”

He looked away from her, and said, “Your heartbeat was too high for a woman simply perusing books. And I knew Knox had entered the room and I didn't want you to have to be alone with him.”

“You can hear my heartbeat? Even when there's so many people near…” Diana trailed off, looking to the floor.

“Yes. All the time.”

 

Mr Clairmont drew breath and after a beat continued, asking, “Why was he here, Miss Bishop?”

She shook her head, yet met his eyes, letting him guess the truth of what happened from them.

His stare intensified, and it was as if ice was spreading beneath her skin, seeping to her bones, but the fire within her didn’t stir - she didn’t feel threatened by this man. Not whilst her hands still shook, and four crescent moons dents spanned both her palms, a half-constellation. Not after he’d held her when she wasn’t able to breathe. Saved her from… whatever may have been.

It was Knox who should be afraid of him.

“Will he try and harm you again?”

Mr Clairmont began to pace as he spoke, planting himself after a moment between herself and the door.

“He won’t speak to me again tonight.”

Surely, not again tonight.

 

Diana bit her cheek and then stepped across the room, trying to put Knox from her mind as she let go of the comforting bookshelves and moved closer to Mr Clairmont who seemed frozen in place, his eyes tracing her movements. She could feel them on her skin, a touch of coldness.

“We should go, Mr Clairmont. And dance. It is not proper for me to have been away from my party for so long.”

“Is it proper for you to dance once more with a vampire?” 

Rather than answering, Diana breathed deeply and took a hold of his arm, smiling when he covered her hand with one of his own.

“I will dance with whomever I want,” she said, and he hummed and smiled and lead her out of the library into the hall.

 

Mr Clairmont held her close to his side as they crossed the floor before dancing, as though nothing had changed, as though they were still little more than strangers.

 

And Diana hoped her heart didn’t betray her to him, as it beat hard within her chest whenever they touched, again and again as the dance went on, and she prayed it would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never read the books or watched the tv series (I don't have sky or nowtv and I don't want to watch it illegally). So their characterisation is based upon the videos I have seen and that's it. I apologise if it's all wildly inaccurate, I know nothing about magic and the supernatural either!
> 
> I can't wait to watch the show, and this idea came into my head, so I decided to share it as there isn't much fanfiction for them on here!


End file.
